


Reunion 3.1

by Heidigard



Series: Reunion(s) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes back to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion 3.1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this series about 1,5 years ago and I've already posted it elsewhere, but I wanted to put it online here too before the big reveal!
> 
> So, this is part 3.1 (and the last one) of five (often only slightly) different versions of how Sherlock's and John's reunion could go. Eventually, there will be something before and after, but right now it's just these short little scenes.

**Reunion(s) Version 3.1** (- just them)

 

John’s first reaction was an entirely involuntary one: His legs unceremoniously gave way under him, making him crumple to the floor in a heap with a whispered “Sherlock” on his lips, incredulity lacing every syllable.

His dead friend looked down at him with the same mild interest he had paid all of John’s actions like the other man was some vaguely amusing puppy.

“John.” A nod accompanied the word, the greeting as short and informal as if they were two people passing each other on the street.

Sherlock kept staring.

John could feel his eyes growing warm, tears beginning to well up and make their way down his pale face.

“You are dead. I thought…” he swallowed against a relieved sob.

“As usual, you saw but did not observe,” Sherlock sounded disappointed, almost cold. Yet he extended a hand to help his friend up off the floor, John’s fingers close over solid flesh.

“You’re alive! But… how?”

Sherlock sighed as he always has done when he thought John was being particularly thick. “Isn’t it obvious?”

The boredom in his voice made John blink, let go of the hand he didn’t realize he was still holding and back up a step. “I thought you were _dead_ ,” he repeated, spitting the words in Sherlock’s face.

“Well, I’m not.”

“All this time! Do you have any idea-? No, of course you don’t.” John’s voice was drenched with bitterness. How could he have been so stupid as to mourn a man that wasn’t even dead? A man for whom the pain he had caused was merely yesterday’s papers?

Fury boiled up in John, hot and scalding, burning away the tears. Before Sherlock could react, the ex-soldier had drawn back his fist and punched him in the face with all the strength he could muster.

Sherlock’s head snapped back and John’s knuckles probably hurt just as much as the chin they had made contact with. “You bastard,” John all but screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the fifth and last. Any thoughts?  
> Please take a look at the other versions, too. I'd LOVE to know which one YOU find the most realistic! :)  
> If you made it this far, please also take a look at the epilogue.


End file.
